fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
United Lands of Jarea
Jarea (Koran: Joria, ''Jaranese: Jaran), officially the '''United Lands of Jarea' (Koran: Habjung-gug ui ttang Joria ''Jaranese: ''Rengo Tochi Jaran), is a parliamentary republic in north-western Westmont. It includes five island "Lands" and one mainland state and covers an area of 45,310 square kilometres (17,494 sq mi) with a largely temperate seasonal climate. Its capital and largest city is Solyo. With 10,124,079 inhabitants, Jarea is the fourth most populous country in Fantasia. Etymology The Engju word Jarea derives from the Koran word Jaran which was originally used to describe the area as "Land of the Jaran", a merged ethnic group of the Jaran and Koran that has established during the history of the area, and is now used to refer to Jarea as a state. History The first signs that humans were present in the Jarea area have been found on the biggest island of the country, near Mansan. An ancient settlement was found, with mysterious stone circles nearby, indicating an ancient civilisation. Jaran, Koran and Enha People Groups It is thought that the Jaran tribe originated from the Island of Hanort and expanded to the east and onto the mainland of today's Jarea where they settled in the northern state of Jacui. They then called the area an independant state. The Enha are believed to have originated from the modern day Ruyjin Republic and are thought to have moved more north with every generation until they arrived in Jarea and settled preferably In the south of the nation, in the modern day lands of Norsudo and Sousudo. This people group are known for bringing the Engju language to Jarea, after it orginating in Decoria. The biggest settlement of Enha is near Kings Fall. Finally, The Koran have been a people group in Jarea from the start. Having lived on the islands of Solyo and Alsnam, they are traditionally a fishing people. They are now the biggest people group of Jarea. The Genocide of The Enha people In the early 1500, the three people groups had been living at peace with each other, However, the leader of the Koran people, Joanad Junaa suddenly died meaning his son, Davias Junaa took over. Davias quickly shut off the connections to the Enha and Jarans. After 2 years, with limited communications, the Koran invaded the Enha peoples land and captured them. Mass killings occured, with the overall death toll coming to about 200,000 people. The Koran then turned towards the Jaran settlements, however due to the Jaran having more people than the Koran at the time, the Koran people had to retreat. The Jaran helped the Enha people rebuild their homes and get society working again. The Civil War In the 1800's a lot had changed in the area. The three people groups had united to become the nation of Jarea. However, there was still alot of tension between the Jaran and Koran people groups over the Enha Genocide. THings started to escalate when the Koran section of parliment tried to pass a law that taxed the Jaran people, and they passed it through by bullying the Enha politicians. This caused riots in the cities of Mansan and Kings Fall. Three segment solution and establishment of the Scandi After the big conflicts of the 14th century, the Djútsi and Súni decided to divide the land of Scandavia (today's Vladland) into three segments. The most eastern part shall belong to the Djútsi, the western part shall belong to the Súni and the southern part was given to the Scandi. The Scandi were people that quit the tribes of the Súni and Djútsi due to having different ideologies. The Scandi made up the majority of the people living in Scandavia, therefore the tribes subordinated the Scandi who to this day are the biggest ethnic group in Scandavia. Einíngs Dagur The 12 September 1413 is to date the most important day in the Scandavian history as it recalls the day of the establishment of the Republic of Scandavia. Jón Heldursson, Scandi politician in the 15th century decided together with the Djútsi and Súni leaders to establish one country that all segments of Scandavia are living in together, calling it the Republic of Scandavia. Although there were riots within the trines, their leaders decided to sign the contract with the Scandi. The Unity Contract was signed by all three segments in Køldhaven on 12 September 1413 and was decided to operate from 13 September 1413 in all of Scandavia, therefore officially making it the Republic of Scandavia as it is known today. Republic of Scandavia (1413 – present) In the early years of the Republic of Scandavia, the relations between the three tribes had not improved. Many locals were still living in distinct areas and were still leery of each other. Between 1550 and 1600, an economic crisis broke in over the people of Scandavia leading to many locals moving from the countryside to the bigger cities. Overtime, bonds and political parties were founded, leading to a peaceful society of the three segments. To date, there are only very little distinctions between people from each tribe. In today's Scandavian society, the old tribes are rarely mentioned and more than 90% of the people identify themselves as Scandi (Scandavian), unbound to their actual tribal descent. In 2015, Scandavia joined both the Centralian Union and the United Nations of Fantasia showing great effort and commitment towards international relations and defense. Culture Sports Scandavia hosted the first Fantastic Games in Autumn 2015 in Coldhaven. Twenty-eight nations were welcomed to the capital of the country. 2.6 Billion SCM were offered as a budged by the state of Scandavia whilethe total costs were as much as 4.7 Billion SCM. Category:Countries